ABSTRACT The Animal/Virology Core Laboratory is directed by a senior, experienced postdoctoral fellow, Dr. Rudragouda Channappanavar, under the guidance of the Core Director, Dr. Perlman. The Core will be primarily based in a University of Iowa BSL3 laboratory that is equipped for tissue culture and animal work. Personnel working in the Core are experienced in virological and cell culture techniques and in handling, infecting and analyzing mice. The Animal/Virology Core has several functions that are critical for success of this PO1 grant. 1. It will maintain colonies of hDPP4-knock-in mice. 2. It will propagate and titer nonrecombinant and recombinant mouse- adapted and human strains of MERS-CoV and SARS-CoV and will infect mice with these viruses. 3. It will monitor mice for clinical disease and weight loss and will harvest tissue. 4. The Core will prepare samples for histological and immunohistochemical analysis and will prepare RNA and protein from infected tissue. 5.The Core will analyze mice for virus-specific antibody and T cell responses. 6. The Core will develop recombinant MERS-CoV and SARS-CoV using BAC DNA clones prepared by the individual projects. The Core will also be responsible for ensuring that protocols for working with animals and for working under BSL3 laboratory conditions are up-to-date. While the Core will teach members of the Project methods important for analysis of mice under BSL3 conditions, it will primarily be responsible for performing most of these analyses. The Core will provide reagents and perform common assays efficiently, thereby standardizing results and enhancing synergistic interactions. Additionally, all projects will interact with the Core, thereby facilitating interactions between members of the PPG. By providing these services, the Core will allow Program investigators to focus on issues related to MERS and SARS pathogenesis and to the development of anti-viral therapies and vaccines.